Fantasmes
by LoveKlaine23
Summary: Une série d'OS sur tous les fantasmes de nos deux amoureux. Rating M dans tous les chapitres. Klaine Lemon ! Ne lisez pas si vous n'aimez pas. Bonne Lecture
1. Chapter 1

Cette idée m'ai venue a l'esprit en cours d'art platique on devait dessiner un super héros et j'ai directement pensé a NightBird dans Glee puis je suis rentré chez moi et j'ai écrit ceci ENJOY:

Blaine et Kurt se calinaient dans leur lit quand tout a coup Blaine s'arrêta d'embrasser Kurt, ce dernier grogna de mécontentement.

-Blaine pourquoi tu arrêtes ? soupira le châtain a bout de souffle.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui

-Est ce que tu as des fantasmes ?

-Mmmh non ... enfin pas vraiment...

-Je sais que tu en as ça se voit a ton regard.

-Pourquoi tu me connait si bien ? soupira Kurt.

-Parce que je suis ton fiancé allez dis moi.

-Okai, renonça Kurt, dès fois je rêve de toi qui est un super héros et qui me sauve et après...enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-En gros ton fantasme ça serait que je m'habille en super héros et après que je te fasse l'amour, rigola Blaine.

-Te moque pas de moi, bouda Kurt.

-Oh bébé je t'ai vexé je suis désolé, dit le brun avant de l'embrasser sur le coin des lèvres.

-C'est pas grave mon amour.

Ils se couchèrent quand tout a coup...

-NightBird, chuchota Blaine.

-Qu'est ce que t'as dit bébé ? demanda Kurt.

-Rien mon amour je t'aime, dit-il avant d'embrasser Kurt sur la joue et se pelotonner contre lui.

-Je t'aime aussi Blaine tellement...

3 jours plus tard Blaine se décida d'essayer de réaliser le fantasme de son fiancé et alla récupérer son costume de Nightbird et l'enfila juste avant d'aller dans la chambre.

-Bébé ? C'est toi ? Demanda Kurt quand il entendit des pas dans l'appartement.

-Oui c'est moi mon amour j'arrive ! répondit Blaine

-D'accord, je t'attends.

Blaine arriva devant la porte et vit Kurt lever lentement la tête.

-Appelle moi Nightbird, chuchota Blaine.

-Oh Nightbird t'est trop sexy, gémit Kurt quand il vit Blaine dans sa tenue moulante*

-Tu as un soucis a ce que je vois, souria t-il avant de baisser son regard vers l'entrejambe de Kurt.

-Euh...non, rougit Kurt.

-Si si je vois bien que tu as un problème petit coquin, fit Blaine en passant sa main dans le pantalon de Kurt avant d'enrouler sa main autour du sexe imposant de son fiancé, qui lui s'était collé contre Blaine enfin _NightBird_.

-Hum Blaine c'est bon, gémit Kurt sentant la main de Blaine exercer des vas et viens sur son sexe dur.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? rappela Blaine, appelle moi NightBird bébé, finit Blaine en augmentant la vitesse de ses vas et viens sur le pénis de Kurt.

-HAN Nightbird, cria Kurt en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

-Allonges toi, ordonna Blaine.

Kurt fit ce que lui avait ordonner son fiancé et s'allongea confortablement.

-Déshabille toi, chuchota Kurt, j'adore Nightbird mais je veux te voir nu tu m'excites trop.

Blaine enleva son costume et Kurt se déshabilla lui aussi.

-T'es tellement bandant Kurt, nu, excité et extremement dur et tout ça c'est pour moi.

-Rien que pour toi, souria Kurt.

Blaine nicha sa tête dans le cou de Kurt et commença doucement a mordiller la peau puis la lécher il retourna embrasser Kurt d'un baiser des plus langoureux tout a coup leur érections se rencontrèrent, il continua de l'embrasser plus sauvagement de la salive était partagée et de nombreux gémissements sortaient de leur bouches pendant qu'ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, Blaine rompit le baiser et alla taquiner ses tétons donnant de nombreux coups de langue dessus, les pinçant entre ses doigts et les mordilllant doucement, Kurt gémit doucement, puis Blaine descendit encore arrivant au nombril de Kurt qu'il pénétra avec sa langue ce qui fit soupirer de bien être le châtain. Blaine descendit et prit le sexe de Kurt en main tout en massant doucement l'entrée de son fiancé, il se pencha un peu plus sur Kurt et l'embrassa passionément Kurt gémit quand il sentit Blaine accelérer le rythme de son poing autour de son sexe, il rompit le baiser et se leva ne lâchant pas pour autant le sexe de Kurt et attrappa un préservatif et la bouteille de lubrifiant, il lâcha le pénis de Kurt ce qui arracha un grognement de la part de ce dernier puis s'enduisit les doigts de lubrifiant et en approcha un à l'entrée de Kurt et commença doucement à le pénétrer faisant des vas et viens lents et doux qui firent gémir Kurt qui lui demanda d'en rajouter un deuxième ce que le brun fit avec plaisir il trouva très vite la prostate de Kurt, ce dernier hurla de plaisir.

-Hum Blaine ! Un autre s'il te plaît !

Blaine ne répondit pas et enfonça un troisième doigts en Kurt sentant la chaleur de Kurt autour de ses doigts.

-Blaine fais moi l'amour !

-D'accord bébé écartes bien les jambes pour moi.

Kurt écarta les jambes le plus possible et il vit Blaine se positionner entre celles ci et enfiler le préservatif sur sa verge dure, il se caressa en appliquant le lubrifiant sur son pénis puis il approcha sa verge près de l'entrée de Kurt et entra doucement en lui, tout était amour, tendresse et délicatesse, Kurt serra les draps comme si sa vie en dépendait tandis que le plaisir se répandait dans tout son corps il sentit Blaine commencer de doux vas et viens ce qu'il lui fit perdre la tête, il ressera sa prise sur les draps ses articulations devenant blanches et cria quand il sentit Blaine effleurer sa prostate, Blaine allait de plus en plus vite, claquant ses testicules contre ses fesses au plus grand plaisir de Kurt qui lui crie a chaque coup de rein et a chaque coup contre sa prostate, il ressentait tellement de sensations qu'il ne savait même plus d'où elles venaient, un torrent de plaisir s'abattit sur lui et il se libéra sur son torse et dans la main de Blaine qui s'était enrouler autour de son sexe quelques minutes auparavant. Blaine lui n'avait pas encore jouit mais voir Kurt se libérer ainsi l'avait emené près du point de non retour

-Allez Blaine, encouragea Kurt, vas y libère toi pour moi bébé, chuchota sensuellement Kurt a son oreille.

A cette phrase un feu d'artifice explosa dans son entre jambe et le brun jouit abondement dans le préservatif. Il s'écroula sur Kurt tendit que les effets de son orgasme disparaissaient petit à petit, puis il se retira de Kurt délicatement, causant une grimace au châtain quand il sentit le vide.

-Je crois que c'est l'orgasme le plus fort qe j'ai jamais eu avec celui de notre première fois bien sur, rigola Blaine tout en nouant le préservatif qu'il jeta a la poubelle. Kurt sourit.

-Tu devrais avoir des fantasmes comme ça plus souvent c'est juste dommage que j'ai pas pus garder mon costume de NightBird plus longtemps.

-Si j'ai d'autre fantasmes qui viennent à l'esprit je te les partageraient et pour le costume tu sais bien que j'adore te voir nu, rigola Kurt.

-Oui je le sais bien et moi aussi j'adore te voir nu.

-Je t'aime Blaine.

-Je t'aime aussi Kurt.

Ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre, d'énormes sourir collé sur leur visages.

**The End**

*Pour mon histoire je préfèrais que le costume de Blaine soit moulant.

Voilà.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors je vous expliques j'ai décidé de faire une série d'OS ou Kurt et Blaine réaliseront leur fantasmes (comme le titre le dit ) Bon ce deuxième OS n'est pas terrible je trouve donc je vous laisses quand même le découvrir. Bonne Lecture !**

Kurt et Blaine sont ensemble depuis 2ans et les voilà tous les deux en train de marcher main dans la main dans Central Park. Ils s'arrêtèrent et allèrent s'allonger sur l'herbe l'un contre l'autre.

Kurt se retourna dans les bras de Blaine et lui demanda:

-Tu as des fantasmes bébé ?

Cette question prit Blaine au dépourvu mais il répondit:

-Je sais pas trop... ah si j'ai toujours rêvé de faire l'amour dans l'eau.

-Vraiment ? On aurait pu le faire depuis longtemps.

-Je sais mais bon...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et Kurt l'embrassa tendrement et lui dit:

-J'ai envie de réaliser ton fantasme mais j'ai juste une question, tu rêves de me faire l'amour dans l'eau ou tu rêves que c'est moi qui te le fasse ?

-Je veux que ce soit toi qui me prennes mon coeur.

-Ok bon rentrons sinon je vais te faire l'amour en plein Central Park.

-Oh ! fit Blaine en voyant la bosse dans le pantalon de son petit-ami.

-Tu pourrais me prêter quelque chose pour cacher ça ?

Blaine lui passa son sac en bandoulière et Kurt le positionna devant son entrejambe gonflé.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite chez eux.

Blaine fut plaqué contre la porte et sentit la main de Kurt descendre vers ses fesses pendant qu'il l'embrassait sauvagement.

-Kurt calmes toi ! Il faut faire couler un bain tu as dit que tu voulais réaliser mon fantasme.

-D'accord, grogna Kurt, attends moi là.

Le châtain monta dans la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire quand le bain fut prêt il appela Blaine.

-Blaine mon amour tu peux venir.

Blaine ne répondit pas donc Kurt commença a se déshabiller, quand Blaine arriva il était en train de retirer son boxer, ce qui fit grossir le sexe de Blaine toujours emprisonné dans son pantalon.

-Putain t'es tellement bandant bébé, soupira Blaine.

Il prit Kurt par la taille et le colla contre lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser langoureusement pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient Blaine déplaça ses mains sur chacune des fesses de Kurt, qui lui gémit dans leur baiser , Blaine commença à masser l'entrée de Kurt puis sans prévenir son petit-ami il entra son index en Kurt, qui balança sa tête en arrière.

-On peut changer ce qu'on a dit ? demanda Blaine.

-C...comment...ç...ça, haleta Kurt.

-Je peux te faire l'amour ? demanda le brun.

-Mon dieu oui s'il te plaît! gémit Kurt.

Blaine continuait de bouger son doigt en Kurt et il frappa la prostate de Kurt ce qui fit crier ce dernier de plaisir.

-Oh oui ! Blaine ! Oui ! Encore !

Blaine ajouta un deuxième doigt en Kurt et les fit bouger de plus en plus vite, touchant a plusieurs reprises la prostate du châtain.

Kurt passa la main dans les cheveux rempli de gel de Blaine défaisant la coiffure parfaite de son petit-ami. Blaine entra un troisième doigt dans l'orifice de son petit-ami, Kurt le déshabilla en même temps mais il dut retirer ses doigts quand Kurt enleva sa chemise ce qui causa un grognement à Kurt. Blaine se retrouva nu en quelques secondes et il repoussa gentiment Kurt qui voulait l'embrasser et entra dans la baignoire et invita ce dernier à venir lui aussi, le châtain entra dans la baignoire et s'assit sur les cuisses de Blaine, son dos contre le torse de Blaine. Ce dernier l'embrassa dans le cou et lui chuchota a l'oreille.

-Je veux te prendre mon amour.

Kurt ne répondit pas, mais il se releva, prit le sexe de Blaine sous l'eau et l'aligna avec son entrée, puis il plongea dessus, restant quelques instants assis sur les cuisses de Blaine laissant la légère douleur s'en aller et faire place au plaisir. Il commença des vas et viens lents faisant gémir Blaine autant que lui. Il descendit brusquement sur le pénis de Blaine qui cria en même temps que Kurt, ses vas et viens étaient forts et percutait à chaque coup de rein sa prostate de Kurt qui hurlait d'extase, il fit un vas et viens plus fort que les autres et joui fortement dans l'eau tandis que Blaine se lâchait en Kurt.


End file.
